


Those Halcyon Days

by EvillyFriendly



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvillyFriendly/pseuds/EvillyFriendly
Summary: "Herein I commit the chronicle of the traveler. Shepherd to the stars in the dark. Though the world be sundered, and our souls adrift, where you walk, dearest friend, fate shall surely follow."Amaurot was her home. This star was her home. And in her duty as Azem, Fourteenth Member of the Convocation, she has always strived to protect her home. And there is a darkness consuming it. Though to save it she will be face with difficult decisions. Decisions that may set her apart from those she loves forever.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Those Halcyon Days

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my big Amaurot writing project done! Essentially, just a super indulgent fic about my Azem. Leading up to her defection from the Convocation and the eventual sundering of the world. I will try my best to keep it updated periodically.

“You are in trouble, dear Azem.”

Persephone looked up from her work at her guest. Then glanced at the wall chronometer. “Good afternoon, Halmarut.” 

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” The man placed his hands on his hips. “You missed this morning’s assembly.”

Though she caught sight of the little smile on his lips. He feigned disapproval but he did not come here to scold. Her old mentor tried to be the formal and serious member of the Convocation that he was expected to be. But the man could never hide the soft spot he had for her.

“I’m sure the Convocation will not fall apart because of this absence.” Persephone answered back, turning her attention back to her work. She plucked a quill from its inkwell to quickly scribe something down in an opened notebook. “Asides, I’ve just returned from my travels and am weary from them. If I am to subject my mind to another one of Lahabrea’s long-winded speeches I would rather do so with a well-rested one.”

“Must you antagonize the man so much?” Halamurt shook his head. “You know he called for you to be censured for missing this meeting.”

And Persephone rolled her eyes. “Yet you wonder why I must antagonize him.”

Her and the Speaker never got along. That wasn’t to say they hated each other, nay for there have been some times where they could be kind and respectful to each other. But they simply clashed with each other more than the other Convocation members. Halmarut once told her that was because the two of them were so alike. However, offended by the claim, she dismissed it.

The man sighed as he walked up to her desk. Curious of what she was working on and being unabashedly nosy about it. “The Convocation awaited what you had to report from your travels. Six moons—that’s the longest you have ever been away from Amaurot. We were all worried and curious to know what kept you away for so long. Usually your expeditions are half that time.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line, a frown hidden behind her mask. “I’ve been busy.”

Her response was vague and she should have known better to use such with Halmarut. It only made the man pry even more. 

Halmarut canted his head. “Busy? Have you come across anything unusual?”

The tone in his voice implied that her response might mean something depending on how she answered. She looked up at him. “A few rogue concepts...” She carefully said. “Odd things but nothing to worry about I’m sure. Perhaps, something created by a few rambunctious younglings who were too ashamed to tell anyone about. They didn’t give me too much trouble if that’s what you’re worried about.”

That was a fib.

Much had occurred during her travels that made her think. Yes indeed she came across many rogue concepts—though more than usual. She had not wanted to share the concern with Halmarut, not wanting to frighten him, but part of her even wondered if it were people actually creating such things.

With such concepts, usually the perpetrator was some youngster and their friends getting carried away with creation magic. Or someone who had fallen too deep in their cups. 

But something had been different about these. They had been too twisted and grotesque looking to have been born from the mind of someone. Unless that person were simply twisted themselves? Nonetheless the beings she faced were less like concepts and more like beings born straight from someones nightmares. 

It left her feeling anxious and restless. 

But until she knew for sure what was going on, she did not want to worry the Convocation or the public. Later on she would discuss it in private with the Emissary. See what his opinion on the matter was and if it should be brought forth at the next assembly.

Halmarut was quiet as he puzzled over her words. Seeming to internally debate something. His fingers drummed against the stop of her desk—a nervous tick of his he did when something was nagging at his mind. Something on his tongue he wanted to say but held back.

Persephone was a bit curious herself now. Wondering if something had occurred in her absence. “Master Halmarut?” She called, pulling him from his thoughts.

So lost in thought was he that he startled at the sound of his voice. 

“Is everything well?” She asked.

“Ah.” The man cleared his throat. “Just a...small concern. But nothing you need fret about right now; it still merits investigation. That aside, you should have brought your matter forth to the Convocation or at least the Bureau—you know what little tolerance there is on rogue concepts.”

His own vagueness surprised her. But she supposed that was fair since she was omitting details as well. 

Persephone shrugged. “I did not think it important to report straight away if I had it handled.” It simply had never been her way, she always sought to deal with certain matters on her own. Much to the Convocation’s exasperation no doubt. “The concepts were destroyed as per protocol and no one was injured. I saw no reason to report it right away.

“Though rest assured, the Convocation will be getting the full report of my travails tomorrow.” And she gestured to the paperwork before her. “I am working on that now if that’s what you truly came to pester me about. If you do not wish to scold me again then perhaps you should leave me to it?”

At that Halmarut grunted. “Well initially I had come to ask a favor of you. But if you are so set on shooing me out the door.”

“Go on.” Persephone encouraged with a wave of her hand.

“I was hoping you’d be free tonight to help me with some of my classes at Akadaemia.” He told her. “It’s getting to that part of the year and the students are beginning to have a glazed look in their eyes. A surprise visit from the esteemed Azem might reinvigorate them a bit. I’ll even throw in dinner as payment for asking you to work late after just returning home.”

A glance at the wall chronometer. 

And Persephone supposed she would be done with her work well before Halmarut’s evening classes. So long as none of their other brethren decided to come pester her about other tasks. Though she supposed if she spoke of a prior engagement it might keep their requests at bay.

And asides, she had oft helped Halmarut teach his classes before. She always enjoyed herself. And there was a nice thrilling bit of nostalgia about returning to the lecture halls of Akadaemia.

“I suppose I’ll be able to make it.” She told him.

And Halmarut beamed at her. “Excellent!” He exclaimed. However, he quickly sobered and cleared his throat. “I will be waiting for you. And dear Azem, do try to make the next assembly we call. Myself and Elidibus may have patience with you but the others may not.”

She smiled. “I will try.” Was all that was promised.

With that he bowed his head in farewell and walked towards the door. However, he paused midway. “Ah! Actually there was one last thing, my dear girl.” He called over his shoulder.

Persephone looked up expectantly.

“I do believe Emet-Selch was on the hunt for you earlier.” He told her. “Do be careful when you come across him. He seemed rather upset to learn you had skipped this morning’s meeting.”

* * *

It had been another three bells after Halmarut’s visit. And fortunately, Persephone had not had to entertain any more guests. Which left her to finish her long and grueling report about her six month forey. Along with a very sincere sounding apology for her absence at the previous assembly. 

Her fingers ached from writing so much, and halfway through she made a mental note to herself to look into a concept for a quill that wrote by itself. It would certainly make things less tedious. And would lessen the occurrences of wrist cramps.

She even had to remove her mask. For it was starting to feel heavy and stuffy while she worked. It was odd to say but she felt she could work with a clearer head without it on. Being within the private safety of her office, she supposed it was fine as well. 

She stared down at her report in silence. Truth be told, there was much more to her prolonged absence than she had told Halmarut. Much more worrying concerns. 

But she could tell the man had his own pressing matters to worry about if his early comments were anything to go by. It seemed Amaurot had gained some of its own troubles while she was away. She only hoped it wasn’t anything as bad as what she discovered out there.

She read over one of the journal entries she had included in the report.

_A shocking amount of plant decay was observed north of the city where the rogue concepts dwelled. An entire forest dead and dying as if disease had swept through it. It’s unlike anything I have seen before. It is natural for plants to wither and rot in nature. But this is to a starling degree._

_It seems less like natural rot and more like a corruption. The native fauna that had once dwelt there had long since fled. And I do not blame them._

_Annona theorized that perhaps the presence of the rogue concepts caused the rot. Their unnatural energies warping their surroundings. I will look into it further after we’ve made sure all the concepts have been destroyed._

_The locals worry about the rot. They are a farming settlement and worry that this rot might spread to their crops. Even made a fuss about cleansing ourselves before setting foot inside the city again whenever we returned from studying out there._

_Whatever it is, it has the people scared. I understand their fear. They work closely with plants, and this isn’t a familiar disease. This is something different._

Days had been spent in the forest studying the rot. Weeks and months had been spent trying to revive it. And yet despite their efforts, nothing refused to regrow there. It seemed that whatever disease or corruption tainted the area had seeped down into the soil. 

She had begun to hate the place. And never liked venturing there alone to collect samples. A wrongness simply had fallen over it. She didn’t dare say cursed but...

It seemed nothing would grow there again. A troublesome prospect. Which is what brought her back to Amaurot. Unfamiliar with such a situation she thought perhaps Halmarut or the rest of the Convocation might have thoughts to weigh on the matter. 

Many of them were much older and wiser than she was. Perhaps, this was something they knew of? She had brought back a few samples for study just in case.

Deciding that what she had was satisfactory, she stood to gather up her report, however the moment she did so she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her. 

“Steady…” The woman mumbled to herself as she braced her hands against her desk. And the realization that she’d been working hours without break suddenly hit her.

“I’m turning into Elidibus.” Persephone scolded herself. Incredibly ironic since she was the one to often scold him about self-care whenever she discovered her colleague working late into the night.

Unfortunately, she didn’t have much by way of food in her office. Usually, just a few bags of tea. Though there were also those honey cakes she brought back with her from her trip. A rather sweet old man had offered them to her and her companions as a reward for ridding their home of beasts. 

And they were the sweetest and most delectable things she had ever tasted. She could nibble on a few until she had to head over to Akadaemia Anyder. Halmarut _had_ promised her a dinner after all. So it should be enough to keep her hunger at bay until then.

She went looking through her things, managing only to produce one teabag and left pondering over which bag she had packed the cakes in. So engrossed was she in her task that she had not heard someone enter her office until she heard them speak.

“There you are.” Came a very dry greeting.

She startled. Not expecting a visitor and also very aware that they’d caught her without her mask on. Not a terribly heinous thing but still very improper and very embarrassing for someone of her standing to be in such a situation.

However, through her panic she recognized that voice. Her bashfulness fading as she turned to meet the stern figure of Emet-Selch. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest. And though his mask hid his disapproving expression, Persephone could tell his sour mood from the way his lips were pressed together in a firm line. 

“Emet-Selch.” She smiled politely. “What a pleasant surprise.”

His fingers drummed against his arm. “The first day you’re back already you’re causing trouble for yourself.”

“Come to scold me too about missing this morning’s assembly?” She asked and strolled over to him. “What a terrible way to welcome me home.”

Ah he was doing _this_ then.

“You know our assemblies are mandatory for each member.” He continued. “You cannot simply skip them whenever you feel like it.”

“I had important work that needed tending to.” Persephone countered, placing her hands on her hips as she came to stand before him. 

And the man sighed. “Were that the case you should’ve sent word. The Convocation would have proceeded with another topic of discussion or rescheduled. By not doing that you’ve wasted—” 

But he let the words die on his tongue. He knew it mattered little to her. For she was Azem, head-strong and stubborn Azem. Reining her in would be like trying to control the wind. 

The Architect took in her bold, challenging expression and he sighed. “Troublesome. You are so very troublesome all the time.” He shook his head. However, his exasperation soon melted into a gentle smile. “But I suppose you are _my_ troublesome problem, aren’t you?”

A cheeky response was on her tongue, however she had not the chance to speak before the man leaned forward and kissed her. A deep passionate kiss, filled with longing and desire. Speaking all the words he could not. 

Now _this_ was the welcome she was hoping for.

Persephone smiled against his lips, worries forgotten and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Pulling him closer to her. Taking delight in the familiarity of his body, his scent, his warmth. 

His hands knew not what to do with themselves. At first holding her face, then her shoulders, and the wandering down to her waist. Simply enjoying being able to touch and hold her again. 

Eventually, she had to gently push him away, reminding herself that they were still inside the Capitol. And it would not do to have any of their colleagues coming across them being intimate in her office. While there was no actual rule stated that Convocation members could not be romantically involved, best not to test anything. 

Better to show restraint now before they were caught. One of the older members would probably scold them. And how embarrassing would it be to have their relationship dragged out before the Convocation and shamed. 

Persephone laughed lightly, placing a hand against her beloved’s chest to keep him at bay. For he leaned back in for another kiss. “You’re going to get us in trouble.” She warned. Who knew what other unexpected guests she would get today. 

“I cannot help it.” He excused. “I missed you. And I have not gotten to see you all day. You were not at this morning’s assembly.” And he then seemed content to simply hold her with his arms wrapped around her waist.

“And here I thought you would be angry with me.” She smiled, recalling Halmarut’s warning about Emet-Selch’s mood.

“I was certainly not happy to see you skipping an important assembly.” He admitted, wrinkling his nose. “For I thought you had found some sort of trouble again.”

“Do you think I’m _that_ troublesome, Hades?” She feigned offense. 

Hades. 

It felt good to call him that when they were alone. With the Convocation and the public it was always titles—always so formal. To call him by his name felt like a special intimacy reserved just for her. And she missed doing so.

“Indeed I do.” He unapologetically said. “You and Hytholodaeus will drive me to madness one day.”

“It’s good practice for honing your patience most esteemed, Emet-Selch.” She playfully patted his chest and wiggled out his arms.

He was reluctant, but set her free so she could go back over to her desk. 

“You know you did worry me while you were away.” She heard him say, echoing Halmarut’s earlier concern. “It is unlike you to be away for so long.”

“Worried I wouldn’t come back to you? Run off with some handsome, roguish fellow instead?” She teased. And looked over her shoulder, offering him a gentle smile. “Did I not promise you that I would always return to you? And here I am.”

The man never liked her traveling away from home. Especially, since he was not permitted to go with her. His seat requiring him to remain in Amaurot. And so he worried. About the risks she took and the dangers she faced. It didn’t help his worries either that there had been times she’d been met with many close calls. 

And from the way the man pursed his lips, her answer did not satisfy him. “Everything is fine. I just came across a few...peculiarities that merited some extra attention.” She ran her fingers across her neatly stacked report.

“And am I to be privy to what these…peculiarities were?” 

She felt him hovering behind her. 

“In time.” She reassured. “I wish to bring the matter up with Elidibus first before talking to the Convocation about it. Do you know if he is in his office today?”

“No, I actually saw him leaving as I was on my way here.” Hades told her. 

A surprise as the young Emissary always seemed cooped up in his office. 

Very well...She supposed she could wait until tomorrow to deliver her report to him. As well as a few honey cakes to soothe away any ire she had earned for missing the assembly. 

“You’re scowling.” She heard him say as he came up beside her. He gently took her chin in his hand so she’d look at him. “Worry about this another day. You’ve been working for most of this one. I’ve not seen you in six months, dear Persephone. Let us go home and make up for that lost time.” 

His words were soothing and tempting. Spoken with a warmth he always seemed to reserve for her. A special soft side of the Architect no one else knew existed.

And she smiled, reaching up to place her hand over his. “Unfortunately, my work is not done for today yet.” She gently told him. “I _did_ promise Halmarut I’d help with his classes this evening.”

At that, she saw Hades’ lips draw down in displeasure. “Must you work the first day you return home to me?”

“Oh Hades, it won’t be long. It’s just one class and Halmarut isn’t prone to being long-winded like a certain Speaker we both know.” She leaned into him. “After that I am yours for the rest of the night.”

Asides, Akadaemia had the proper tool she could use to look at the forest samples she had brought back with her. She didn’t have time to study them like she wanted when she was afield. 

A mere grunt. 

She gave him a peck on the lips in appeasement. “I’ll make it up to you. Anything you want.”

“I will hold you told that.” Hades murmured and she thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch up.

Persephone nodded and turned to collect her things. Halmarut would probably be expecting her soon anyway. “I see you back home then?” She said as she placed her mask back on her face. 

“Where I will be waiting for you as always.” Hades bowed his head. “With a very special surprise too as a matter of fact.” 

“Oh?” She raised a brow. 

“Yes,” Her beloved said as he accompanied her to the door, “But unfortunately, you have work to do at Akadaemia Anyder so I’m afraid you will have to wait to see what it is later. Neither will I be offering any hints.”

Oh how very cruel and smug of him! But fair she supposed. And Persephone could not help a laugh.

“Mm I shall be anxious with anticipation all night.” She said. “Oh!” A sudden cry of alarm coming from her just as they were about to leave her office.

“What?” Hades frowned. 

Persephone shot an accusatory stare at him and point at the potted tree by the door. “I thought you said you were watering Daphneae!” 

Daphneae being the pet name she had given to her beloved plant. It had been vibrant and green when she had left. Now it looked withered and dying. She knew Hades was no green thumb but still...

The man shrugged his shoulders at the sorry state of the tree. “I have.” He defended. “I’d even consulted some of Halmarut’s tomes but the thing seemed intent on dying. Perhaps it was just old?”

Persephone looked from him to the dying tree. Hades was not fascinated by botany like she was. But he’d never purposely sabotage her plants—he knew how dear they were to her. And tended to them with the same amount of care as he had for her. 

If he said the plant simply refused to thrive, then perhaps it was true?

“I suppose it’s fine.” She mumbled. Though that wasn’t true. Daphneae had been a gift to her when she had been accepted into the seat of Azem. It was very dear to her. But all plants died eventually, she guessed. “Plants can be replaced.”

_How odd though…_

_No._

She quickly stopped that thought just as it occurred. It was a mere coincidence is all it was. An entire forest rotting in the west had nothing to do with her pitiful little tree dying in her absence. 

Still the sight of those poor withered leaves took her mind back to that dreadful place. So dead. So haunting. She would have to dispose of it later, looking at it would only bring her sadness.

Shaking her head, she looked back up at Hades. “I’ll see you later tonight then?”

He smiled—that special smile he only used for her. And placed a hand against her cheek. “I’ll see you tonight.”


End file.
